Wicked Witches of the Midwest series
Wicked Witches of the Midwest series by Amanda M. Lee Wicked Witches of the Midwest series * Genres: Paranormal Romance, Urban Fantasy Mystery, Paranormal Cozy, Ghost Whisperer * Theme: Witches * Narrative style: All are written in First-Person Point-of-View (Perspective) from Bay Winchester's perspective for the main series. The Fairy Tales and Short Stories vary perspective. Series Description Author's Note: These books are full of sarcasm and are a little bit snarky -- so read only if you like to laugh and you aren't easily offended. The Winchester's of Hemlock Cove, MI A family of witches, the Winchester's live in Hemlock Cove, Mi near the shore of Lake Michigan. Several years before the start of the series, the town went by a different name, but when the economy took a down turn and their one manufacturing plant closed, the citizens of the community decided to rebrand themselves as a tourist destination. A town of paranormals, but in actuality the town is all humans and no one is knows for sure that the Winchester's are witches, but they are sure they are all strange. This series centers around Bay Winchester and high jinx that her and her two cousins get into, along with their mothers and Great Aunt Tilly the head of the family. Tilly and Bay are the only ones in the family that can see ghosts. Most of the ghosts are recent murder victims which pulls bay in to finding out who did it. Along with her reporter job and the ghosts she helps to solve an unusually high number of murders for such a small town. And then there is the Hot FBI agent! Audio Book Listeners Amanda M Lee often runs audio giveaways on her facebook page, so be sure and check it out. Link can be found on her author page, in the info box on the right side. Books in Order You can usually find every 3 books combined into one ebook and audio package. Not sure if she is selling the 3 print versions together. # Any Witch Way You Can (2012) # Every Witch Way But Wicked (2013) # Witching You Were Here (2013) # Witching on a Star (2014) # Something to Witch About (2014) # Witch Me Luck (2015) # Life's a Witch (2015) # Charms & Witchdemeanors (2016) # The Trouble with Witches (2016) # Murder Most Witchy (2017) # A Witch Before Dying (2017) # A Breath of Witchy Air (2018) # Witch, Interrupted (2018) # Flip the Witch Switch (2019) # Witchin' Around the Clock (Wicked Witches of the Midwest Book 15)(2019) Wicked Witches Of The Midwest Short Stories I wont be creating a separate listing for each of the shorts, so here are a few notes. They are all available in Audiobook too. There are 3 collections listed below, that each contain 5 stories. The Audiobook for each of the collections is also available and the collections are available in paperback print form. Eventually I will create an article for each of the 3 collections. # Careful What You Witch For (2015) # Wicked Brew (2015) # On a Witch and a Prayer (2015) # You Only Witch Once (2015) # The Christmas Witch (2015) # Bewitched (2016) # A Solstice Celebration (2016) # Witchdependence Day (2016) # Happy Witchgiving (2016) # Merry Witchmas (2016) # Four-Leaf Clover (2017) # Thistle While You Work (2017) # Landon Calling (2017) # I Dream of Twila (2017) # How Aunt Tillie Stole Christmas (2017) Note: I believe she commented on her face book page that there wasn't going to be any more shorts for this series. Collections # A Witch of a Time: Wicked Witches of the Midwest Shorts 1-5 # A Holiday of Witches: Wicked Witches of the Midwest Shorts 6-10 # You Give Witch a Bad Name: Wicked Witches of the Midwest Shorts 11-15 Wicked Witches Of The Midwest Fairy Tales Books These are full length novels, a bit shorter then the main series, but still longer then a Novella. # Witchy Tales (2015) # A Witch in Time (2016) # Make A Witch (2017) # A Witchmas Carol (2017) # All My Witches (2017) # Close Encounters of the Witchy Kind (2018) Note: I believe she commented on her face book page that there wasn't going to be any more in the Fantasy series. Content Rating Comments References Category:Series Category:Paranormal Cozy Series Category:Ghost Whisperer Series